Herb Kazzaz's House
Herb Kazzaz's House is a recurring location. It first appeared in ''The Telescope'', in [[Season 1|'Season 1']]. Background History BoJack and Herb were both stand-up comedians, trying to make it big in Hollywood, during the 1980s. One night, network executives from ABC catch one of Herb's routines and are impressed. Herb, BoJack, and Herb's girlfriend Charlotte are invited to a party by the executives. BoJack, while glad for Herb, is disappointed that his big break has not arrived yet. Charlotte assures him it'll come, but what she's actually worried about, is how fame will change him. She walks him over to see the tar pits across from the party, saying "L.A. is a pretty town on top of black tar, and by the time you realize you're sinking, it's too late." BoJack doesn't seem to understand, he asks if this is a science lesson. When she tells him it's a metaphor, he groans, saying that's even worse. Charlotte then reveals she's moving to Maine, to BoJack's shock. When he asks if Herb knows, she says he does, and that she doesn't think she's the person he's looking for. BoJack says, he'll miss her. Charlotte then asks if he would have made a move on her if Herb hadn't met her first? She continues, saying she doesn't think BoJack would have because she thinks "he's a coward." The next day, at the planetarium, Herb reveals to BoJack they bought his Horsin' Around show idea. BoJack is at first saddened he is being left behind, but Herb surprises BoJack, by saying he only agreed to the deal if they agreed to let BoJack be the star. BoJack is enthralled by this news. Herb then kisses BoJack, but then quickly takes it back, insisting he's not gay. The two then celebrate their upcoming fame and wealth. The episode then cuts to the 90s the height of Horsin' Around and BoJack's career. However, BoJack has let fame get to him; becoming narcissistic and difficult to work with, arguing with the writers. He has started smoking and drinking heavily, as a result, his friendship with Herb has become strained. One day BoJack is called by his agent Marv that his dream role of starring in the Secretariat movie may become a reality if he can avoid scandals in the meanwhile. At the same time, however, Herb is caught doing "lewd acts with another man," in a police sting, effectively outing his sexual orientation to the media. An outraged public pressures the network, and Herb wants BoJack to back him up when the executives inevitably seek to fire him. BoJack agrees, admitting he wouldn't have his success if it weren't for Herb and that he would threaten to walk off the show. Ultimately, BoJack is talked down by the intimidating head of the executives, Angela Diaz, and continues to do the show while Herb is fired. The Secretariat movie ended up going into "development hell." Season 1 In ''The Telescope'', On their way to see Herb in Malibu, BoJack tells Diane about his past with Herb, and how BoJack admittedly stabbed Herb in the back. In the present, BoJack arrives at Herb's house with Diane. He is confronted by Herb, who appears very sickly. Herb throws barbed jokes about BoJack "stabbing him in the back" at an uncomfortable BoJack. Diane eases the tension, by getting the two to joke about common topics of interest. Herb also reveals, he actually had a good life after getting fired, he started a charity and even met the president. He also kept in touch with Charlotte. Herb ends up admitting it was actually nice to see BoJack again. All the while, Todd was held at gunpoint, in the middle of helping BoJack turn his car around by two girls. They claim to rob celebrities. Todd eventually gets the girls to open up about their feelings—until they remember their original plan, after Todd lets his guard down, and pistol-whip him unconscious. As BoJack and Diane are about to leave, BoJack complains about the visit not feeling right. Seeking closure, BoJack returns to Herb's bedroom to apologize for the past. Herb accepts, but does not forgive BoJack. When BoJack says this will probably be the last time they'll see each other. Herb angrily says he's not giving BoJack closure. BoJack has to live with the shitty thing he did to him for the rest of his life. He recounts how he felt after his career fell apart, and expected everyone except BoJack to abandon him. He also states that was the difficult time in his life he really needed a friend. He then tells BoJack to, “''get the fuck” out of his house. BoJack solemnly sighs with acceptance. On his way out, BoJack picks up a telescope on his way out that Herb had given him on the exact day Herb told him ''Horsin' Around was being picked up. This sets off Herb—demanding BoJack leave the telescope, and when he refuses, the two get into a physical altercation. Diane then separates them. Herb then begins to tell BoJack off again, saying while he thinks of himself as the good guy, he's actually nothing but a selfish coward who takes what he wants and doesn't give a shit about who he hurts. BoJack says he doesn't know why he came here. Herb says, “''Yes, you do''," as his nurse, Tina Bear helps him back to his room. Diane and BoJack leave. However, they both forget to pick up Todd on the way out, who is unconscious on the lawn. Trivia * Herb is the first of six characters to use the word "''fuck," in The Telescope. The other four are Charlotte in 'Season 2, Todd in '''Season 3, BoJack himself (he planned to say it to Beatrice) in Season 4, Gina in Season 5. The writers have a rule which is that this word can be used only once per season and only when a character's relationship with BoJack is permanently ruined. ** Out of the five ruined relationships, only the one between Todd and BoJack appears to have a chance of improving, as BoJack is among the first few people to whom Todd willingly discloses his asexuality. ** In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'''' in 'Season 6 the word is used by Gina's costar, making a new exception to the usual rule and the first time it is not used in regards to a character's relationship with BoJack is '''permanently ruined. Category:Locations Category:Houses